


No one better

by TheMrsMaria



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria





	No one better

****

As much as you loved watching Diego box, you were just not feeling it. As you looked around the crowd you couldn’t but help how many females were in the audience, you just shook your head. Since Diego had started winning more and more and was becoming more popular, there were more females in the audience than normal.

“Get him, Diego! Punch him!” you yelled.  Even if you weren’t feeling it, you still cheered for him.  Diego got his opponent hard with an uppercut.  As his opponent went down, Diego caught your eye and grinned at you which caused you to grin and a blow a kiss to him.

“And your winner by knock out: Diego Hargreeves!” The announcer said.  At that, the crowd erupted in cheers.

You left your seat and made your way back to Al’s office.

“Hey Y/n. Coming to collect?” Al asked.

“You know it, Al” You smiled.  Ever since getting with Diego, you were always the one to collect the prize money that way you knew if Al gave the correct amount.

“Three hundred dollars even,” Al said.

“Thanks, Al. I will also remind Diego that he still has to clean the gym once everyone clears out” You smiled at him.  

“You better.  He’s been slacking this week.”

While Diego did photos and autographs for fans, you stood at the edge of the crowd taking everything in. You noticed that as the crowd started to thin out, the only fans left were the females. They were all standing around Diego trying to get his attention, but he was more focused on some kids who walked up to him.

You started making your back to Diego’s room when you walked past two of the female fans.

“You know, I don’t think he has a girlfriend” she was saying to another fan. “Hell, even if he does, it doesn’t matter because my goal tonight is to get Diego to take me back to his place. Like who could resist this?” her and her friend giggled and walked back towards Diego.

You just shook your head and continued towards the back.  You didn’t need Diego to make a huge fuss over you in front of those girls, but you would love to see their faces when he says no and that he does have a girlfriend.

You were sitting on Diego’s bed, lost in your own thoughts and I didn’t hear him enter.

“Y/n?” Diego asked, “Are you in here?”

“Hey, you” you stood up and started getting the ice and bandages for his face.

“Are you ok?” Diego asked

“Yeah, I’m fine” you mumbled while ushering him to the bed so you could get to work on his cuts.

“Y/n. Don’t lie to me. I know something is wrong.”

You sighed. “It’s petty and you are going to think I’m overreacting.”

Diego pulled you onto his lap and held you tight, “Please just tell me”

“I’m feeling very much like a potato.  Like looking at all those female fans tonight has made me question things tonight.  Like I’m not feeling very pretty and worthy of being with you.  I’m just struggling with this.” You gestured to your face and body.

“Oh, y/n” Diego kissed your check “You are my everything.  You are my good luck potato.”

You rolled your eyes at that.

“Really, y/n.  You have zero things to worry about. I will always pick you over everyone else.  You should’ve seen the faces of those girls when I told them that I, in fact, did have a girlfriend and she was waiting for me” Diego grabbed your face and kissed you lightly.

“Thank you, Diego. I needed to hear that.  Sometimes I just worry that you will find someone better”

“There is no one better for me than you, Y/n.”

You kissed his forehead and he winced. “How about I finish cleaning up your pretty face and then I help you clean the gym?”

“Only if afterward I can help you see exactly what you mean to me” Diego wiggled his eyebrows.

“Deal” you laughed.


End file.
